


Crazy Comes With Company

by CultureShockInBerlin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Hothead (Blitzwing), Icy (Blitzwing), Multiple Personalities, Random (Blitzwing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureShockInBerlin/pseuds/CultureShockInBerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An inquisitive and poetic look into the mind of TF:A's Blitzwing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Comes With Company

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's a little poem about TF:A Blitzwing. **Bold** is Hothead, normal text is Icy, and _italicts_ would be Random. Hope y'all enjoy!

The voices like to talk,  
The voices like to talk.  
They bick and banter everyday,  
They never like to stop.

I'm the one in control,  
I'm the one in charge!  
But Hothead likes to  **SHOUT**  otherwise,  
And force me into recharge.

Random just laughs and laughs,  
Until he can't laugh anymore.  
Then he grins that jack-o-lantern grin,  
And stays forever mad like the lost Lenore.

Back to Hothead, I will say,  
Never has there been a fiercer mind.  
Fists flying, teeth grinding,  
He's arrogant that we're the only of our kind.

What are we me you might ask,  
And we shall inform you just that.  
I'm Blitzwing, decepticon triple changer,  
A jet,  **a tank,**   _a cat!_

And though I don't sometimes know where my mind's at,  
I have never been hazy,  
To the quite common fact --

_I'm CrAzY, I'm CrAzY!  
Bwahahaha!_

**Author's Note:**

> Two references made, the first to "My Lost Lenore" by Tristania, which itself is a reference to "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. The second is to the famous quote by Albert Einstein: "A question that sometimes drives me hazy; am I or the others crazy?"


End file.
